Will Kenny and Craig Make it?
by Shadowgate
Summary: My collaboration with RatherOddRanger continues.
1. Chapter 1

Will Kenny and Craig make it?

By Shadowgate/RatherOddRanger

…...

Kenny has a day dream about the time he tried to make it up to Craig over the $100 and Peru. Craig said he didn't have to give him money but did ask him to show him how to kiss someone, so Kenny grabs a pillow.  
Craig goes 'no, no, no' and says to show him for real. Nervous Kenny kisses him quickly, both blush and Kenny says he has to go.  
Later in the night Kenny can't stop thinking about the kiss and then Craig calls him asking if he wants to hang out again?  
Kenny gets an idea after overhearing about Jimbo's camping trips with Ned when he's helping to clean up the store as his part time job (instead of a paper round) so he asks for directions.  
Kenny's day dream is then broken when Craig taps him on the shoulder, Kenny explains he was remembering the events that lead up to them being a couple. Craig smiles and kisses him and we see they're at Craig's house, who is helping Kenny with his homework.  
Kenny is ashamed to show his home to Craig as he thinks Craig's parents hate him for being poor and because his parents keep appearing on 'I'm White Trash and I'm in Trouble.'  
Craig keeps reassuring him they don't and they prefer Kenny over the other 3 boys especially Cartman who they despise. Upon hearing this Kenny and Craig laugh together.  
Once Kenny is about to leave he opens the front door and gets hit with storm weather rain and is soaked threw.  
Craig offers him some PJS and his parents insist he stays the night, Kenny calls Karen who says she'll tell their parents once they've sobered up.  
Kenny feels ashamed when she says this as she was on speaker phone so the Tuckers heard it all.  
After playing some video games Craig takes Kenny's hand and asks him to share his bed so they can cuddle. Kenny says he doesn't mind the couch but Craig says his mom insists Kenny gets a good cuddle.  
They cuddle up and kiss and Craig confesses how happy he is with Kenny and is sort of glad the whole Peru incident happen.  
Craig also confesses he never thought Kenny would be his boyfriend especially after he heard why he took Tammy Warner to the Jonas Bros Concert.  
He also admits that's why he asked to hold his hand during Super Happy Fun Time, he was hoping to find a private spot to confess his crush but then the crazy stuff happened.  
Kenny holds Craig tighter when Craig starts to remember seeing the gun being pointed at Kenny's head.  
Kenny kisses him and reassures him he'll never trick him like he did Tammy and even admits he's not even talked to Tammy since it happened as he feels ashamed.  
He's amazes girls like Bebe and Wendy still want to hang out with him after that whole fiasco.  
The two end up discussing cute guys at school, the fake list, Kenny's 1st girlfriend Kelly and Craig's first crush Thomas who stopped calling Craig when he sent him a valentines day card.  
Craig then asks what actually happened to Kelly when Kenny explains how he kept traveling to see her. Kenny explains her family invited him to a picnic one weekend but he was horrified when the picnic turned out to be a protest outside an abortion clinic.  
When Kelly happily threw a petrol bomb into the building he knew it was over as Kelly and her family disgusted him. In fact Kenny then goes '99% sure I saw Gary the Mormon kid there as well but I didn't know him at the time.'  
Craig looks on horrified but promises Kenny he'll never do something like that and even says 'I love you' to Kenny. Kenny nearly cries, saying he's scared to say it back because last time he did to Kelly and Tammy bad things happened for example he said it to Kelly and 5 minutes later, BLAM! Blowing up an abortion clinic. He doesn't mention he died after saying it to Tammy after getting a BJ.  
Craig says he understands and kisses him.  
When Craig falls asleep, Kenny kisses him on the forehead and whispers goodnight only for Craig to reply with a chuckle 'good night Mysterion he he'.  
Kenny goes wide eyed and mumbles it must be Clyde or Token who told him slightly annoyed but doesn't fall asleep till much later as he is doing some serious thinking.

Seeing how the next morning is Saturday, Kenny asks Craig to meet him at the bus stop so they can go to school together and promises him a surprise.  
He says he would like to spend Saturday with Craig but he's worried about Karen so he says he'll see him 1st thing Monday.  
Tucker's family wave him goodbye and then as he's about to leave Craig pulls Kenny into a very passionate kiss, they both blush as Kenny walks away.

Monday rolls round and Stan meets up with Kyle and Bluecap who are holding hands, then Craig shows up and they go 'huh?' and then Kenny shows up wearing his light blue metro sexual parka to symbolize the new open him.  
He kisses Craig on the cheek and says 'I love you' and both blush. Bluecap kisses Kyle and Stan looks down at his feet mumbling he wishes Wendy was here.  
Cartman comes walking up complaining he's sick of seeing a load of gay homos but then screams in fear saying 'sorry, sorry' when Bluecap jumps on top of him ready to kick the shit out of him.  
All the boys laugh and the couples hold hands whilst Stan sends the video of Cartman begging not to be beaten up to Wendy and Bebe and Cartman is just mumbling under his breath vowing revenge.

None of the boys notice Heidi Turner is watching them in secret holding a 'god hates fags' sign. Like Cartman she vows to get rid of the gays and lesbians in her school and contact Kelly and Gary via face book.

Heidi says "I'll say those fucking faggots are worse than Cartman. They should be publicly executed even if they're just kids."

Later that day in school Stan walked to lunch with a big smile on his face.

Then he saw Heidi and Cartman sitting together eating their lunch privately.

Stan went to get his lunch. He sat buy his two best friends who were holding hands with each other.

Stan said "Craig I know we've had our differences in the past. But I'll tell you the same thing I told Bluecap. If your relationship with Kenny is true then I'm all for it. I know you and Kenny aren't sissies and you both look out for your little sisters. I think this relationship is turning out great."

Craig smiles and starts to make out with Kenny.

Heidi stands in front of the cafeteria.

"I have an announcement to make."

Stan says "oh shit here comes the fascist girl."

Heidi goes on to say "we're seeing an epidemic of homosexuality in our school. This is not a good thing. Eric Cartman has been beaten and humiliated for refusing to accept that which is sinful behavior."

Stan stood up and yelled "when Cartman gets his ass kicked it's because he deserves it you dumb bitch!"

Heidi yelled out "STAN MARSH YOU'RE CONSIDERED A LEADING ROLE MODEL IN THIS SCHOOL! YOU MUST CONVINCE YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS THAT BEING QUEER IS WRONG!"

Stan flipped her off.

Heidi said "the USA should start building smaller electric chairs to deal with children who engage in homosexual and lesbian activity."

Stan got up and he walked over to Heidi and said "I suggest you sit down and drop your campaign. I heard you had a crush on Bluecap and I imagine you're hurting but you should let it fucking go."

Heidi said "no I don't think I'll let it go and in regards to your support for homosexuality Stan I give you this."

Heidi flipped off Stan and then Stan punched her so hard she fell over.

Wendy yelled "HOLY SHIT STAN!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Will Kenny and Craig make it

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Stan and Heidi were in Counselor Mackey's office.

Counselor Mackey said "I'm very appalled by the way both of you behaved."

Stan said "Heidi I've never hit a girl in my life but your comment about my friends and classmates deserving the electric chair just put me over the edge you little bitch."

Heidi replied "just wait until my dad finds out he'll break every bone in your body."

Stan replied "at this point I'm so pissed off I'm ready to stand against any adult."

Counselor Mackey slammed his fist on the table and yelled "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Stan was given two weeks of detention. Heidi was informed that her anti-gay protests were not allowed during school hours.

The next day at the bus stop there would be a fifth person hanging around with them. That fifth person would be Craig. Kenny who happens to have a part time job working for Jimbo and Ned managed to get a side benefit out of it. When he was sweeping the floor at the gun shop he heard them talking about camping trips. He'd already gone camping with Craig once but once sure wasn't enough. As Kenny daydreamed he felt someone tap his shoulder he turned around and it was Craig.

Kenny got a big kiss from Craig and then Craig asked Kenny if he wanted to spend the night Friday? Kenny said that since last night he'd been worried about his sister Karen so Friday night would be best.

Craig kissed Kenny again. Kenny went on to say "I'll admit I'm nervous about meeting your parents. Don't they hate me?"

Craig answered "no they prefer you over the other three you hang out with. My parents are mad that the Marshes and Broflavski's blamed me for the trip to Peru and my parents know the shit Cartman pulls so they sure don't want me hanging around him."

Cartman said "that's fine with me Craig."

Craig flipped off Cartman and Stan puts his hand on Cartman's shoulder telling him to "keep calm."

Kenny pulls out his cellphone and calls Karen who's home sick. He puts her on speaker and says "let mom and dad know I'll be spending the night with Craig this Friday."

Karen responded "I'll let them know once they've sobered up."

Kenny is embarrassed at the bus stop and Cartman laughs.

Craig gives Cartman a dirty look and Cartman shoots him a dirty look right back.

The school bus pulled up and they all boarded.

On the bus Craig told Kenny that during their trip to the ranch where everyone acted like it was 1864 that he wanted to hold his hand and confess his love for him. Kenny said "it felt awesome to hold your hand Craig."

Craig responded "I was horrified when that bastard put a gun to your head." Kenny could feel Craig's hand squeeze tighter.

FRIDAY EVENING AT THE TUCKER'S HOUSE.

Kenny said he'd be happy to sleep on the couch and Craig joined him. Kenny told Craig he loved him. Kenny went on to say "I was afraid to tell you I loved you because bad things happened when I told Kelly and Tammy that. Kelly lives too far away and I've not heard from her in a year. As for Tammy I want nothing more to do with her. The Jonas Brothers suck and after meeting her along with the rest of the family at a surprise meeting that turned out to be an abortion clinic protest. That blow job bitch Tammy blew up the abortion clinic herself. I saw that Mormon kid Gary there as well."

Craig responded "first of all I love you and I'll never blow up a fucking abortion clinic. Second of all my mom said you should get a good cuddle."

Kenny and Craig snuggle up together and make out.

The next Monday after Stan gets out of detention he walks out the school's front door and sees Kyle and Kenny kissing their boyfriends.

He also saw four children holding signs that said "GOD HATES FAGS!"

He decided to confront three of the four as he had no interest in talking to Heidi. From a distance he said "Gary I know I was a total bastard to you but why are you hanging out with those three douche bags?"

Gary said "duh Stan you know the Mormons pushed for gay marriage and won the voters over in California."

Gary went on to say "Heidi and I want to save your soul Stan."

Stan said "Heidi had a crush on Bluecap and when she found out he was gay and dating Kyle that's when she suddenly turned Christian."

Kenny and Kyle yell "JUST WATCH US" and they pull their lovers in for a passionate kiss.

The four anti-gay protesters flip off the two gay couples.

Stan walks up to Kelly and says "I remember you. You were Kenny's boyfriend on our trip to South America."

Kelly replied "Tammy got in touch with me through Facebook and told me that Kenny was in this situation. Stan you're one of Kenny's best friends so tell him it's wrong for him to be with a boy."

Stan said out loud "No Kelly I won't tell Kenny he's doing something wrong."

Stan walks up to Cartman and tells him "you're just doing this to fuck with Kyle."

Cartman responded "I'm tired of seeing faggots."

Bluecap jumped on top of Cartman and Stan taped it with his cellphone. Bluecap was beating the shit out of Cartman and Stan sent the video to Wendy and Bebe.

Wendy rushed over to the front of the school after receiving the video.

When she saw Cartman on the ground bleeding and Stan smiling she said "I've taken some heat because I'm the number one feminist in the school and my boyfriend hit a girl. I'll say this right here Heidi I would have whooped your ass too and Christians like you don't help women."

Cartman got up and said he would get even someday.

THE END


End file.
